Catalyzed Love
by skipingstones
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are bf and gf..and of course..the course of true love never did run smooth..Kikyo, an envious girl, wants Inuyasha, and tries to get him back..even if it means to kill..leaving Kagome hurt, and questioning her and Inuyasha's love.
1. Opposites Attract?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own inuyasha

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own inuyasha..**

**Summary**: _Inuyasha and Kagome have a beautiful relationship, and are happy in the present. But of course, the course of true love never did run smooth. _

**Chapter 1**- Opposites Attract?

"DAMN IT, KAGOME, COME ON, LET'S GO! WE'RE LATE!!"

-Sigh- Hey, my name's Kagome Higurashi and the person yelling is my boyfriend, Inuyasha. Inuyasha is a dog demon from the warring states era. We met there after I jumped into a well and of course, reckless me, shattered the shards of what is called the Sacred Jewel. It has powers that can transform a half demon into a demon, and a demon into an even stronger one. I spent time with Inuyasha there, and soon after that, we fell in love. I just never admitted it, till we both confessed. I met some awesome friends there, too. There's Sango, the demon slayer, Miroku, a perverted monk, and Shippo, a fox. After we collected all the jewel shards, the whole crew Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Inuyasha decided to come stay with me in the present.

"Sheesh, have some patience Inuyasha. We have time."

Inuyasha and I are getting ready (well, i am at least) for Miroku and Sango's wedding, which is in 40 minutes. It's gonna take about 15 minutes to the chapel if we walk, but if Inuyasha jumps over the roofs of houses there, it'll probably take 2 minutes. But, I can't risk that, can i? (A person with ears twitching on top of silver hair jumping over roofs to get to places isn't something people in the present see everyday.)

"IM READY!!" I smile at Inuyasha, as he says, "Wow, you look...beautiful." And then he kisses me.


	2. Are We Ready?

Disclaimer-i don't own Inuyasha-get it

**Disclaimer-i don't own Inuyasha-get it? **

**Enjoy It's short, but it's cause I have another chapter coming soon! **

**Chapter 2-** Are We Ready?

"WOOOHOOOO!! CONGRATSSSSSSS MIROKU AND SANGO!!" I shout in an overly loud voice. "Hey Miroku, Sango, wow, you guys are really married, grats." Inuyasha says.

"Thanks, but when are you two gonna bare marriage rings like us?" Sango asks us.

"Er..well, we-" Inuyasha blushes, and I know that marriage isn't a topic he feels comfortable talking about. "Not yet." I interrupt him mid-sentence, to avoid his impatience.

The two married lovebirds run off to enjoy a wonderful honeymoon in the famous restaurant all the way across town.

"Hey...Kagome... you know I love you, right?" I turn around when Inuyasha says this. "Course I do, don't ask such silly questions!"

"well, this afternoon, at their wedding, you cut me off." he actually looks crushed as he says this. "Oh, sorry...it's just I know you don't like to talk about it." We lock eyes for a few seconds, but it feels like an hour, the way his eyes bore into mine.

Finally, he breaks the loud silence and startles me when he says, "...But maybe I'm ready to."


	3. The Miko

A/N- I don't own inuyasha heeehee...

i realize Shippo hasn't been mentioned yet, and i dunno any way to fit him in, so just pretend he's in the warring states era..sorry!

**Chapter 3-** The Miko From His Past

In the moonlight, Inuyasha's usual silver hair has turned black. I learned a few years ago when we were fighting this spider demon that every time there's a full moon, Inuyasha's hair transforms into beautiful, rich black hair. We're walking hand in hand, in a deserted park. It seems quiet, but really my hearts pounding so loud I bet Inuyasha can sense it! But then again, he's human right now...

"Kagome...I..umm.."

"Inuyasha...you know it's alright if we don't talk about marriage, I got nothing wrong with us just being boy and girlfriend...really, don't stress"

Inuyasha kneels down, and grabs my left hand, and is about to take something out of his pockets...

"INUYASHA YOU'RE SO HOT!!," a disembodied voice screams out. Suddenly, behind the slide, Kikyo, the miko I met in Inuyasha's era, races into Inuyasha's arms, totally ignoring the fact HIS GIRLFRIEND is standing right behind her.

_Grrr...I bet Inuyasha was about to propose and that beeeyotch has to go and mess the moment up..-sniffle sniffle-_

Inuyasha, looking annoyed and embarassed, brushes Kikyo off, and goes, "WHAT THE HELL? ARE YOU UNAWARE I'M WITH MY GIRL HERE? "

"Psh, who cares about that useless excuse of a girlfriend, let's run off together, come on baby!!" _WOW, she has the nerve to diss me like that in front of me!_

"Hey, I don't like you, why can't you go feen for someone else?!"

"NO, I WANT YOU."

_Uh-oh...stupid jealous beast is getting upset. Whoops..psh..why can't she leave us alone..?_

"Get away from me, seriously, I love Kagome, forever...and that means you and me, never gonna happen." _Wow, Inuyasha's defending me, like a MAN!! WOOOO! In YOUR FACE KIKYO!!_

"But, I love you...SO MUCH MORE THAN KAGOME! PLEASE, I WANT ONLY YOU!" Kikyo grabs Inuyasha and kisses him for what seems like forever.

I've had enough, and I glare at Inuyasha as he does ABSOLUTELY NOTHING to stop that kiss.

I start to speed walk away, somewhere, anywhere, to get away from this...drama. And then I break into a run.

A/N- Well, hope you enjoyed that chapter, and please **R&R** as this is my first fanfic!


	4. Love is Gone

a/n- blah blah blah i dun own Inuyasha

a/n- blah blah blah i dun own Inuyasha

**Chapter 4- **Love is Gone

I was furious. I slow down when I reach the city. "Kikyo seriously ticked me off this time. Damn it! Doesn't she understand that I love Inuyasha...so much...? Crap, where am I?"

"The hell, get off of me, Kikyo! Kagome ran away because you stupid hoe."

"Forget her, I'm here right now, let's run off together."

"Get away from me, I'm gonna go look for Kagome!"

_Sigh...I'm starting to question Inuyasha's love for me...maybe...we're not meant to be?_

"KAGOME!!" I come out from the alley from the other side to avoid Inuyasha. I just can't deal with this...where should I go?

I decide to walk home...

When I quietly slip into the empty house, I take a quick shower, and then I lay on my bed, thinking...

I open my eyes to see sunshine. _WHAT? I must've fell asleep!_

I look around to see that Inuyasha is sleeping right next to me. _Sigh, I shouldnt be mad at him...it's all stupid Kikyo's fault..maybe..._

"I..I'm so sorry, Inuyasha...I overreacted."

Inuyasha's eyes open, and he smiles, and says, "It doesn't matter anymore...I still love you no matter what."

"I love you too." _Do I really? After seeing him and Kikyo...should i let this pass? Something like this happened a few years ago...when I caught them hugging in the park...why does he have to constantly remind me he loves me...?_

_maybe...Inuyasha loves her too.._


	5. In Green's Eyes

disclaimer- i'm not the owner of inuyasha

disclaimer- i'm not the owner of inuyasha.

**authorsnote-this is in Kikyo's point of view..**

**Chapter 5**- In Green's Eyes

DAMN! What does that freak Kagome have that I don't?! Inuyasha should love ME, I'm so much better than that...girl.

Hmmm...why do I love Inuyasha? Why can't I love someone else...I guess the same reason Inuyasha hasnt broken up with Kagome...their love's too strong.

I walk into the urban area, and as I pass the townspeople, one of them, Hakkaku, asks me if I heard about Sango and Miroku's wedding.

"No," I reply.

Wow..the two lovebirds, everyone thought they'd never be, but they proved the people wrong. I will prove them wrong also, me and Inuyasha will also get married, and Kagome out of the picture.

Maybe I can...make Inuyasha think Kagome doesn't love him no more...'cause I see the way she treats that precious soul...it seems like she doesn't care at all about him. Time to play some mind games with that fool.

"Hey, you. You had no right yesterday to kiss Inuyasha like that." _Ugh...it's Kagome._

"What? He kissed me when you weren't looking."

"Wait, Inuyasha wouldn't do that...he's my boyfriend."

"Well, to tell you the truth, Inuyasha's losing his passion for you, I see the way you been treating him, I think you should let him go." _Ha...I'm getting to her, I see her eyes growing wide._

"But...he...told me he loves...me." Kagome closes her eyes, and opens it again. This time, little droplets of tears are forming in her eyes.

"He hates you, so so much. I'm from his time, and you're just my reincarnation. He loved me first."

"SINCE WHEN?" _I see the fury raging in her eyes, despite her tears._

"Since he cheated on you."


	6. Kagome's Sorrow

**AN**: I do not own Inuyasha, although I wish I did.

**I apologize, this chapter is fairly short-going through a bit of writer's block at the moment!**

Chapter 6: Kagome's Sorrow

_Thump, thump, thump._ Kagome Higurashi felt her heart beating louder with every step. Tears were streaming down her face as she tried to contemplate what she just heard.

_Inuyasha, her boyfriend, her love, CHEATED?! This was despicable. _

Kagome slowed down to sit on a nearby bench as she ran out of breath.

_Sigh…I don't know anymore. What should I do? I shouldn't believe Kikyo…what does she know? I love him, I love him, I LOVE HIM, and no bitch is going to tell me what they think they know about Inuyasha. I'm going to tell him, I'm so ready for marriage, for commitment, for us._

Determined to race back into Inuyasha's arms, Kagome got back up and ran back to her house, where she found Inuyasha and Kikyo…

Locking lips.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Kagome screeched.

"Oh my god, Kagome, I swear, this is not what it looks like," Inuyasha stammered.

"Save it," Kagome said, with hatred in her eyes.


End file.
